dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Let it Burn
Let it Burn (Déjalo arder) es una canción de inserto presente en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters en el episodio 60. Fue compuesta por Yasuharu Takanashi, interpretada por Masatoshi Ono y escrita por JUN. Letras Traducción al español Siente el Ki que está dentro de ti. El momento de los cambios comienza hoy. Tú eres el único hombre cuidado. Es una lástima que mires hacia atrás. Necesitamos tu energía. (Tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante y seguir) Necesitamos tu energía. (Luego lo dejas ver brillar, déjalo arder) Deja que las amplias turbas vayan y sé tú mismo. Sufrir un tipo de acción, realizar en cada paso, se rompe la Tierra. El poder dentro de ti. Necesitamos tu energía. (Tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante y seguir) Necesitamos tu energía. (Y deja que te miren, muéstralo, déjalo arder) Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Lucha por lo que estás realmente destinado a ser. Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Siente el calor, derrótalo una vez más. ¿Te ha impedido el aumento? Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Lucha por lo que estás realmente destinado a ser. Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Siente el calor, derrótalo una vez más. Como si te detengan el aumento, déjalo arder. (No hay por qué temer) Tienes el poder para salir de esto. (Deja que brille más que una estrella fugaz) Justo en el final, necesitamos tu energía. (Tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante y seguir) Necesitamos tu energía. (Y deja que te miren, muéstralo, déjalo arder) (Podrías caer de forma impecable, inmejorable) La difusión de tus hombres a través del universo. (Deja que suelte tu mano y déjalos parar) Ve de todas formas, necesitamos tu energía. (Tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante y seguir) Necesitamos tu energía. (Y deja que te miren, muéstralo, déjalo arder) Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Lucha por lo que estás realmente destinado a ser. Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Siente el calor, derrótalo una vez más. ¿Te ha impedido el aumento? Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Lucha por lo que estás realmente destinado a ser. Adelante, mantente encendido como el fuego. Siente el calor, derrótalo una vez más. Como si te detengan el aumento, déjalo arder. Inglés Feel the Ki that's coming within you The moment of changes begins today You're the one and only man in care Too bad that you looked back We need your energy (You got the strength to carry on and on) We need your energy (Then leave them watch you shine, let it burn) Let the wide mobs come and be yourself Suffer some action, carry on Every step you make, it shatters the Earth The power within you We need your energy (You got the strength to carry on and on) We need your energy (And leave them watch you, show 'em, let it burn) GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MEANT TO BE GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FEEL THE HEAT, BEAT 'EM UP JUST ONCE MORE HAS IT STOPPED YOU FROM RISING? GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MEANT TO BE GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FEEL THE HEAT, BEAT 'EM UP JUST ONCE MORE AS IT STOPS YOU FROM RISING, LET IT BURN!!! (There is no need to be afraid now) You have the power to come out by that (Let it shine more than a shooting star) Right at the ending, we need your energy (You got the strength to carry on and on) We need your energy (Then leave them watch you, show 'em, let it burn) (You would now fall flawless, unbeatable) Spreading your men across the universe (Let loose your hand and stop them now) Go all the way now, we need your energy (You got the strength to carry on and on) We need your energy (And leave them watch you, show 'em, let it burn) GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MEANT TO BE GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FEEL THE HEAT, BEAT 'EM UP JUST ONCE MORE HAS IT STOPPED YOU FROM RISING? GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MEANT TO BE GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FEEL THE HEAT, BEAT 'EM UP JUST ONCE MORE AS IT STOPS YOU FROM RISING, LET IT BURN!!! Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales